Stupid Answers, Stupid Questions
by ArtikGato
Summary: I ask the Dragon Ball Z cast stupid questions, and I keep asking until I get a reasonable answer!!


**Stupid Answers, Stupid Questions**

**By ArtikGato**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. Not that I wouldn't mind, I'd be filthy stinking rich if I did...

Welcome to the first installment of Stupid Answers, Stupid Questions, where I ask random characters stupid questions. This time, I will ask characters from Dragon Ball Z questions about candy! There are only two questions, and I will ask them until I get a reasonable answer. Ready...go!

Author's Notes: I'm currently on a sugar induced high. By the way, I've been eating Reese's. ^_^ This 'fic' if it can be called that, is a product of many types of insanity/hyperness, but mostly induced by eating a LOT of candy really fast, and moving a LOT of very heavy boxes and/or furniture up a lot of stairs. Just so you know, when I move a certain amount of heavy boxes, I start to hallucinate. I had a very interesting and lively conversation with what seemed to be a zebra (when it was in fact part of the fence in my new front yard) after moving about twenty boxes. @_@

Dragon Ball Z:

Goku, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?

"Ummm...what's a tootsie roll pop?"

*produces a tootsie roll pop* This.

"Oh! Chi-Chi gives these to me all the time!"

Okay, so how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of it?

"What's in the center?"

A tootsie roll.

"Really? Wow, I never knew that!"

You mean you've never made it to the center and tasted the chocolate in it?

"Nope! I just usually pull it off the paper stick thingy and eat it whole!" ^_____^

*smacks herself on the head*

NEXT!!!

Vegeta, name two different ways that you eat a Reese's.

"Why should I?"

Because I asked you to!

"Well, I shall not degrade myself by answering you. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, the SAIYAJIN NO OUJI for crying out loud, and you are just a low class human!"

SMACK!! *smacks Vegeta on the head with a Frying Pan of Terror*

"AGH!! Where did you get that?!"

I borrowed it from Chi-Chi.

"Figures."

Now, answer the question! Two ways that you eat a Reese's. Go.

"Argh! Baka. All right...first, I'll blast it with a ki ball because I hate Reese's,"

Yeah right.

*glare* "Or, I'll get the Onna (aka Bulma) to make me a Reese's the size of a pizza, since there's no point in me having to unwrap ten million Reese's, you know. I AM the Saiyajin no Ouji..."

*The Onna (aka Bulma) enters from stage right and hits him on the head with another Frying Pan of Terror* Baka!!

"Argh! Woman!"

"Don't you 'woman' me, Vegeta!"

*Vegeta grumbles under his breath* \_/

Okay, maybe this will be less hectic. *clears throat* Gohan, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie roll pop?

"The world may never know,"

Umm...that's not what I asked you.

*blinks* "Huh?"

How many licks does it take to get to the center?

"I'd say around 1,567,"

Wow, a straight answer, for once. 

"I was really bored as a child,"

I can tell.

Chiaotzu (blagh! Did I get the spelling right?) how do you eat a Reese's?

*makes miming actions*

Ummm...I'd like an answer please.

*makes wilder miming motions*

Argh! Look, you little...thing...can you just _talk_?!

*stomps off*

Okaaaaay...

Piccolo, how do you eat a Reese's?

"I don't eat,"

Oh, come on, sure you do!

"No really, I don't. All I can do is drink water,"

Isn't that a little boring?

*shrugs*

Well, if you _could_ eat a Reese's then how would you?

"What kind of question is _that_?!"

Just ANSWER!!!!

"I refuse!"

ARGH!!

Trunks, since you appear to be the most sane out of all of these people, how do _YOU_ eat a Reese's?

"First, I slice it in half with my sword,"

Umm...

"Then, I strike a sexy pose like this!" *strikes a sexy pose*

*All of the female fans in the audience swoon, and Zamba rapidly takes pictures (while many random guards restrain her from running up and glomping him)*

That's nice...

"Then, I cut it with the sword again. And then I eat it!" ^_____^

Well...finally I got the answers to my questions, and there weren't _too_ many casualties or things blown up. 

(female fans in the audience) "We love you Trunks!"

(Zamba) "DIE YOU &*^&*(%&(^%&%S!!!" *proceeds to attempt to kill all of the female fans in the audience*

(me) *smacks herself on her forehead*

Next time, I'll ask Yu-Gi-Oh! characters stupid questions! See ya!


End file.
